Family at last
by italianangel38
Summary: Michael finds family but strangely she is Liz's cousin ...does this mean that Liz might be an alien too? read to find out... this is my 1st fic please be kind and review!
1. Default Chapter

Finding family at last  
  
disclaimer : I dont own roswell or anything of the characters except brianna  
* the twist of this story is brianna's mother was nicholas's mother form the meet the dupes episode  
  
(At the crashdown Liz and Maria are shutting up shop)  
  
M: Hey Liz do ya wanna go to the movies tonight with me and Alex.  
L: Oh sorry Maria I cant im going to the airpot to pick up my cousin  
M: oh wow thats tonight I cant wait to see brianna again its been so long   
L: yea I know remember when we used to go and visit her and my aunt in florida?  
M: yea , that was always fun, so how come she is coming anyway  
L: well ever since her mom* died a few months ago and she just wants ot get out of there and whats weird is she feels like she has to come to roswell like she belongs there I dont know she said something about family.  
M: well I guess she means you then right?  
L: yea i would think so  
  
(next day at crashdown and the whole gang is there including brianna)  
  
Tess: (talking to michael max and isabel) you know there is something really familiar about brianna   
Max: what do you mean  
T: well its like I know her or something like that  
Michael: what like she's one of us or something  
Isabel: no thats crazy - isn't it I mean we are the royal four right?  
T: well not nesicarially see max and isabel are brother and sister so they had to separate pods but if brianna was one of our twins then she'd be in too and its completely possible for no one to of even noticed  
Max: not even nasado he was there remember?  
T: yea well  
I: what is it ?  
T: well he did say that when he came and got me someone else was there  
M(ichael): who?  
T: well I dont know who exactly but a skin  
Max: so what are you saying  
T: im saying that michael has a twin but I skin took before nasado even had a chance to fight and was only able to grab me and get out of there.  
  
How do you like so far im going to continue it maybe even tonite sorry bout the spelling but when I get into typing I dont pay attention to that and capitalization   



	2. Finding out the truth

When I last left off Michael just found out that Liz's cousin is really his twin sister   
  
(At school the next day)  
  
Michael: hey   
Brianna: oh hi!  
M: so your brianna right?  
B: yea and your……  
M: oh im michael  
B: nice to meet you  
M: yea well I hope you like it here in roswell I have to go  
B: ok bye  
  
Tess: so did you tell her?  
M: of course not I cant just go up to someone say hi im your twin brother oh and by the way your an alien  
T: maybe your right …..we should talk to Liz  
  
(the two of them spot Liz talking to Maria and Alex at their lockers)  
  
T: hey liz can we talk to you alone for a minute?  
Alex: hey we can take a point come on Maria  
Liz: whats up  
T: we need to talk to you about brianna  
L: what about her?  
M: well…..  
T: she's michaels twin  
M: real smooth tess  
L: oh ….. and how did you come to this conclusion?  
(tess tells her)  
M: so what do you think ?  
L: well I cant believe im going to say this but it doesnt sound that crazy  
M: it doesnt?  
T: why not?  
L : well first all of she was adopted and her mother was killed a few months ago out by where that duprie girl lives  
M: when exactly  
L: well umm the same time that the whole thing was happening with nikolas and the skins?  
M: (to tess) omg so that whole thing with nasado and the pods is really true  
L: wait we cant jump to conclusions just yet I mean what if we're wrong she might get upset about all of this  
T: Liz is right we should talk to max and everyone else before we do anything  
  
(a couple days later at the crashdown everyone is there including kyle who likes brianna they're on a date)  
  
Liz: maria can you go and lock up for me im almost done in here  
Maria: sure LIz   
(Michael and Max come over to Liz)  
Max: so are we doing this?  
  
(Just then some car comes by and some drunk kids throw a brick through the window and its gonna hit Maria then suddenly the brick breaks into a millions pieces just when it was about to hit her)  
  
Maria: (crying) omg omg omg  
L: are you ok  
M: yes (to max) thank you so much  
Max: but I didnt do anything  
M: so who was it?  
(all four aliens shake their heads no)  
(then Kyle shouts)  
  
Kyle: what the hell you.. I mean…. Your hand….. it was up…what  
Liz: kyle what happened  
K: well the brick came in the window and maria screamed then next thing I knew brianna was standing and she used her hand to break the brick  
L: kyle she was even near the door  
K: no kidding she wasnt what the hell she is like you guy (pointing his finger to the aliens)  
(the four of then look at each other)  
Isabel: hey where did brianna go?  
Alex: ok what the hell is going on here  
  
(Liz takes maria alex and kyle aside and explains to them everything)  
  
Maria: just when you think everything has gone back to normal…..  
A: we find out we spoke to soon.  



	3. Learning the Details

The next day at school….  
  
(Brianna walks into school she has been gone all night)  
the gang minus Kyle approaches her  
  
Liz: we need to talk  
B: ok  
Max: lets go  
B: where  
Tess: not here  
Michael: come on we'll go to my place  
  
(now at michaels apartment)  
  
B: ok so what do we need to talk about?  
Isabel: dont you know?  
B: well…..  
Maria: last night a brick came in the window you stopped it with your hand you weren't near the window  
B: oh that..  
Max: yes that now what's going on?  
B: you tell me you seem to know so much about it  
L: Bri listen max michael isabel and tess are all aliens and so are you  
B: and you came to that conclusion how?  
(they tell her everything)  
B: ok well then since you figured it all out what do we need to talk about you all seem to have it all covered  
Tess: we need answers  
B: about  
Max: well like did you know you were an alien  
B: yea  
T: since when  
B: always   
Michael: what do you mean?  
B: my mother well adopted mother had adopted a bunch of kids   
L: all aliens  
B: no I was the only one  
Maria: how come ?  
B: I dont know something like because supposedly I was some kind of warrior in my past life  
T: do you remember anything about your other life?  
B: sometimes I had flashes mainly during routines  
Max: during what?  
B: well my mother kinda I guess you could say trained us everyday for things  
I: what kind of things  
B: war  
Alex: if you were the only alien who was everyone else?  
B: skins  
Liz: you mean all of them  
B: yea   
Max: what do you mean war?  
B: I dont know she never told us but I didnt want to be part of it and wasnt strong enough to fight back and one day she said we were going to new mexico for the war and I refused to go   
Max: then what happened?  
B: I stayed and they all left and I dont know exactly what happened but she got killed and as soon as all the legal stuff went through I sold everything got a plane ticket and came to roswell  
Isabel: why roswell?  
A: because of Liz  
B: well that was part of it   
Max: what was the other part  
B: I felt some kind of connection like something was pulling me here  
Liz: do you know what that something was?  
B: no  
Michael: I uh I'm um I'm your brother  
  
( that night brianna spent the night at michaels talking and catching up with her brother now both of them were complete they both found what they were both looking for -real family)  
(next day Saturday at crashdown)  
  
Brianna: Liz um I well me and michael got everything checked out through the state and it turns out that my uh mother had stayed here after she found she and adopted me here so it would be legal and all and I am officially by law I mean michaels sister  
L: thats great so now your Brianna Guerin?  
B: yea and I'm gonna move in with him dont get me wrong I love you and your family and I still consider you family but…  
L: you just want to be part of your honestly true family  
B: yea are you ok with that  
L: of course  
B: so now what?  
L: well before you do anything I think you should go and talk to kyle  
(brianna looks over at him as he walks into the crashdown)  
B: yea I think I will  
  
to be continued……soon! Tomorrow most likely I dont wait too long in between  



	4. Getting closer

the next chapter is up sorry the other one's were all kinda short i just think it makes it easier to read please keep reviewing!  
  
(at the crashdown)  
  
Brianna- hi can I get you something?  
Kyle-yea I'll have a…..  
(looking up and noticing its brianna)  
K: oh hey  
B: (smiling) hey so can I get you something?  
K: well actually I'm not that hungry  
B: ok…  
K: so when did you start working here?  
B: (laughing) about 5 minutes ago your my first costumer  
K: ok well then maybe I should order something  
B: yea maybe you should  
K: ok then I'll have a will smith burger a cherry coke …and a date?  
B: really?  
K: yea actually im kind of hungry now  
B: no I mean the date you want to I mean … I thought  
K: yea well it was a little weird at first you being an alien and all but I thought about it and im ok with it I mean maria and michael have an alien/human relationship and Liz and max did…  
B: well then I would love to go out with you again im gonna go and put in your order now ok?  
  
(now in the kitchen)  
B: LIz omg guess what?  
L: what?  
B: kyle just asked me out again he's cool with the alien/human thing  
L: ohhh thats so great im so happy for you  
  
(just then michael and maria walk in)  
  
Maria: whats going on?  
L: kyle just asked Brianna out again!  
Michael: welcome to the club  
Maria: whats that supposed to mean?  
Michael: nothing I was just kidding im happy for you bri  
B: thanks  
  
(later that night)  
  
RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
Brianna: hello?  
Alex: hi its alex  
B: oh hey alex whats up?  
A: you know that report we have in english?  
B: the one on robert frost?  
A: yea that one?  
B: yeah what about it? You need help or something?  
A: actually yea I do would you mind?  
B: not at all but I'll need a favor in return  
A: whats that?  
B: well when I moved out here im never finished taking care of all the legal technicalities with my mothers will and all and I really dont know what too do like where to sell everything or who to sell it to and your really good at that stuff so would you mind?  
A: you dont want the money?  
B: none of it - its weird but it feels wrong or something I just dont want any of it  
A: (jokingly) well then I take it  
B: hey thats a good idea do you want it  
A: want what?  
B: the money  
A: are you kidding me?  
B: no really do you want it you can buy a car or use it for college or something I dont care  
A: sure I'll take it are you sure you want to do this?  
B: positive  
  
(next day alex and brianna are at the library)  
  
Brianna: ok so now all you have to do is type it up but I would bring this book home in case you need a reference or something like that  
Alex: thanks so much you saved my life - ok so lets start working on your stuff  
B: ok  
(about three hours later)  
  
A: ok we're done  
B: thank you so much I would of never been able to do this without you gosh you made it seem so easy  
A: dont worry about it - so when are you going to settle this  
B: the day after prom I'm going to have to take a day or two off from school im going to get back on Kyle's birthday  
A: ahhh the prom so are you going with alex?  
B: yup so are you going with Isabel?  
A: why would I go with her?  
B: because you like her and she likes you  
A: I do - she does?  
B: yes to both just ask her  
A: well we''ll see  
  
  
the next chapter is coming up back to back with this one im only separating these two because this is more with brianna and klye getting back together and brianna and alex becoming good friends the next chapter is about prom and alex's death  



	5. Losing a friend

This chapter as you already know is about the prom and alex's death the part about the prom is basically the same as in the show but I added in a little bit to include brianna into the story keep in mind that after prom brianna is going out of town and coming back on kyle's birthday  
Enjoy!  
  
Prom  
  
(everyone is gathered at the crashdown for a pre-prom party/ picture session Brianna is a little preoccupied)  
  
Kyle: (to brianna) is everything ok?  
B: yea I was just thinking  
K: about tomorrow?  
B: yea  
K: (rubbing her back) listen baby dont worry about it relax enjoy tonight then worry tomorow  
B: (jokingly pushing him) hey!  
K: hey now theres that smile thats more like it!  
Amy DeLuca: all right everyone gather In and smile!  
FLASH!  
  
(now at the prom and all the couples are dancing together the song ends and Liz and Brianna leave to go and check there hair and make up statuses in the bathroom)  
  
B: well  
L: well what?  
B: whats going on with you and max  
L: what do you mean  
B: what do I mean let me see you come to my house this summer crying over how you love him but you cant love him then when you leave you tell me its over and now your dancing with him?  
L: nothing is going on  
B: so he's with tess then rite?  
L: no he's with no one tess came with one of the football players  
B: but he did come to prom with you  
L: yea I guess do you ever feel like tess may steal kyle from you because they live together and all  
B: not at all  
L; why not?  
B: cause tess is more like kyle's sister why do you feel threatened by her  
L: I do not  
B: yes you do you feel like she's gonna steal max  
L: no I dont im not even with him  
B: exactly  
L what are you talking about?  
B: you know  
L: no I dont   
B: yes you do I have to get back we'll talk later ok?  
L: all right   
  
(Brianna leaves and goes back about a minute later Liz leaves and sees max and tess kissing she leaves school)  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
(remember Brianna is gone)  
  
Sheriff Valenti comes in and breaks the news about Alex's death  
  
Maria: nooooooooo  
L: whats wrong?  
Valenti: theres been an accident ---alex is dead  
  
(next day at school under bleachers (its kyles birthday so brianna is coming back today she doesnt know anything has happened)  
  
Brianna: (rambling) hey guys omg I was looking for you guys everywhere did you hear that some guy from our school died I heard it was bad oh by the way have any of you seen alex I need to give him his money  
  
(a dawn of realization that something bad has happened comes onto brianna)  
  
B: guys whats wrong?  
  
Whose woods these are I think I know  
his house is in the village though  
he will not see me stopping here  
to watch his woods fill up with snow  
  
Michael: um bri what exactly did you hear about the accident?  
B: just that it was a really bad car accident  
( maria tess and isabel start to cry again)  
B: guys (getting nervous) whats going on?  
Kyle: bri that guy from our school that died….  
B: what is it did I know him?  
Max: it was - it was alex  
B: no! no! omg no! it couldnt be I was just talking to hi the other day!  
(now sobbing kyle comes over to comfort her)  
K: shhhh calm down just breathe  
  
NOW AT ALEX"S HOUSE AFTER THE FUNERAL  
  
Tess: (to max) come on Liz wants to talk to all of us in alex's room  
  
(in alex's room)  
  
Liz is ranting about something Valenti said about Alex's death  
  
L: so Alex didnt commit suicide I think - I think maybe someone killed him  
Max: who would want to do that?  
L: I dont know maybe someone like KAVAR he is supposed to of loved Isabel and all doesnt this whole thing seem a little weird anyway?  
Kyle: I agree with LIz  
Isabel: this is crazy its not possible  
Max: I guess we know where we stand then  
B: are you guys crazy you all are fighting and alex just died dont you even care? How you even think about fighting now?  
  
(she gets up to leave and kyle and michael go to stop her)  
  
B: NO! both of you just stay I cant believe all of you  
  
(Brianna leaves and goes out by the pool where MR, Whitman is still standing)  
  
My little horse must think it queer   
to stop without a farmhouse near  
between the woods and frozen lake  
the darkest evening of the year  
  
B: Mr. Whitman?  
Mr W. : yes oh hello brianna  
B: listen alex had helped me out with something and in return I was giving money - actually a lot of money and well since he -well I iwant your family to have it  
Mr. W: no we couldnt take it . it yours  
B: I want you to have it go on a vacation get a new car pay off some bills anything  
Mr W: well…  
B: please I want you to take it do it for alex?  
Mr W: well ok I have a feeling that after all of this a vacation may not be so bad for my family thank you  
B: your welcome and if there's anything else I could do…  
Mr W: no you've don so much already ….you and alex had become such good friends in such a short amount of time …..  
B: thank you  
  
He gives his harness bells a shake   
to ask if there is some mistake  
the only other sound's the sweep  
of east wind and downy flake  
  
(back in alex's room the fighting is still going on)  
Max tess isabel michael all leave alex's room and house abruptly  
  
Maria: well now what?  
Liz: I dont know  
Kyle: well I guess that sides are drawn….  
  
The woods are lovely dark and deep  
but I have promises to keep  
and miles to go before I sleep  
and miles to go before I sleep  
  
ok guys so how did you like it?  
I hope you all got the poem thing it is the same poem from the show!  
Please review for me I like to know how I am doing thanx!  
  



End file.
